What Do You Want For Christmas
by xRavenxRobinx
Summary: "Not far away stood a magnificent 'T' on a small island close to the bay. The wind whistled in her ears as she exited the station. She wandered along the concrete pavements, glancing at the buildings and landmarks around her. Yes, it felt like home." A Christmas-themed story starring Raven and Richard/Nightwing (Robin). Fluffy, easy, and a little warmth for this special season.


Tis' the season to be fluffy! It's that time of the year when I do my annual Christmas fic! Living along the equator, I didn't get to experience Winter for my entire life. But the nights here have turned cooler. Well, I wish my dear readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

I haven't been writing good fics lately (and I blame it on my pressure from school). This one, in my opinion, is a pretty decent one. I originally planned it to be around 1700 words, but it has exceeded 2700 when I completed the story. It's inspired by The Peculiars by Maureen Doyle McQuerry. I initially wanted the story to be set in post-apocalypse (Raven failed to stop Trigon from taking over the Earth), but Christmas is coming, so I changed the storyline and atmosphere to a fluffy, lovely and easy mood with a little tinge of warmth to thaw your freezing self. Haha! Enjoy!

By the way... kissing ONLY can be K+ right? After 4 years here, I am still not sure.

* * *

><p><strong>What Do You Want For Christmas<strong>

5 years ago: Titans Tower, Jump City

"_It's only the two of us left," Robin started._

"_Yeah," Raven stood in the common room, with a black leather haversack bag slung on her right shoulder._

"_Have you decided where to go?" awkwardly, Robin brushed his tousled black hair. It's weird to see Robin without hair gel._

_Raven pursed her lips, "I'm going across dimensions, from one to another." Robin licked his lips, arms crossed, interested. Raven continued, "I have to rebuild whatever Trigon had destroyed."_

"_When are you leaving?" Robin frowned. Raven shrugged. "__Be safe, i__t's a long way from home," he took a step towards her._

"_Home," Raven repeated and opened a portal beside her. She stood rooted to the ground, looking at his companion in the eyes, or rather his mask. _

_Robin opened his mouth, and then closed, as if the words were choked in his throat. Then he started again, "Keep in touch."_

_Raven stared blankly. She __nodded__ and __stepped into the portal__._

Present: Jump City Train Station

Behave like civilians so as not to raise suspicion, that was one of the most important lessons learnt during Raven's old days as a Titan. And it was why she teleported herself from Heilankath, a depressed dimension ever since Trigon's invasion, to Gotham and took a train to Jump City. After all, Gotham was full of weird and unusual happenings, crawling out of a wall in a dark alley wouldn't attract that much attention.

A handful of people had come to meet some passengers at the train station in Jump City, but none had as strong a presence as the sea. As Raven stepped out of the train, she stepped into a sea-claimed world. She could smell it. The very feel of the air was different―moist and salty―different from Gotham, different from Azarath and the other dimensions she had visited. She ran her tongue across her lips, tasting the air. It felt oh so familiar, so homely. Old precious memories rang from the back of her head. Raven smiled. Powdered Styrofoam blanketed the city. Not far away stood a magnificent 'T' on a small island close to the bay. For once, she was grateful that the train station was built above ground and that it was so close to the sea. The wind whistled in her ears as she exited the station. She wandered along the concrete pavements, glancing at the buildings and landmarks around her. All the while the sea remained her constant companion. Amongst the quietness and tranquility of the city in a late winter afternoon, it chortled and murmured, beckoning to her as she moved along.

Yes, it felt like home.

Raven strolled to the harbor that was just three streets down. Along the habor road, a hodgepodge of small shops and eateries were clustered close enough together to hold each other upright. Unlike the bright downtown donned with Christmas lights, these shops were dull and faded. Amos' Bakeshop's once sunflower yellow walls had lost its brilliance. The French café which was once painted bright blues and corals were whitewashed. Though the downtown had undergone a huge transformation, the old quiet habor hadn't changed much. Walking a little further down the road, she came across an unused field. That was where the annual carnivals in Jump City were held. It was where she got her first stuffed toy―a chicken. She laughed.

2 hours earlier: Apartment in Blüdhaven

Nightwing was in his (secret high-tech) cellar, preparing for the night patrol later. Suddenly, a searing pain tore through his brain. He gritted his teeth and fell onto the floor. The pain gushed like water from Niagara Falls. Memories of his old Titans days resurfaced. Snippets of memories that didn't belong to him coursed through his mind. In another moment, everything stopped. The flood of pain seemed to ebb. Something in his mind clicked, as in literally.

"What the hell?" Nightwing grumbled.

Trained by the greatest detective since the tender age of ten, Nightwing's mind clicked, figuratively now.

He was lost for words. All that he could think of was _the Bond_ and _Raven_.

When he regained from his surprise, he quickly dialed Roy Harper's―Red Arrow― number. "Hey buddy, gotta take care of some things tonight. Need your help to sub me on night patrol."

"Not again!" Roy lamented.

"It's important."

Roy seemed to be unconvinced. Nightwing added, "And personal. Nope, not Batman. Just an old Titan whom I haven't met for years."

"Raven," said the archer plainly.

Nightwing bit his lip, "I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I'm maintaining a 95% accuracy rating with that system, I'd estimate."

"If you really do find the ol' bird, help me say hi to her," Roy chirped.

7:00P.M.: Deadman's Cliff, Jump City

It was getting late. The snow fell gently from the deep blue sky. Raven scooped up a handful of snow. It pricked her skin. Raven stared at the blended ice. She hadn't touched snow for years. There weren't any snow in the dimensions she had passed for the last five years. There was a dimension she passed two years ago where the land was covered with snow. However, the snow dissolved once it came into contact with anything but the ground.

After gazing at the snow and feeling it on her skin for a couple of minutes, she turned her attention to the large 'T' before her. The cliff was the best place to admire the tower. Ever since she reached Jump City, she sensed the absence of a single soul in her former home. Thus, she concluded safely that the tower hadn't been occupied. Grinning, she ran back to the road and walked eagerly along the highway that connects the large 'T' with the rest of the city.

Raven reached the entrance of the Titans Tower. The machines there were still operating normally. She wondered curiously why the Tower wasn't demolished since it wasn't occupied for a long time already. To top things off, everything's working fine. It seemed as though someone had been maintaining the tower for whatever reason this person had.

As usual, the scanner outside the door scanned her body. Then a robotic screeched pierced the silence, "Raven. 00932. Identified. Access granted." Almost immediately, the door opened and the lights switched on automatically. Raven flicked her wrist and the light was switched off. She did so as not to raise any awareness that someone had gone back to the tower. Who knows, the Jump police might see the tower light up like a Christmas tree and report it to the JLA or something. Furthermore, it's not like Raven needed a light to guide her way. She may have left that place for five years, but she still remembered all the nooks and crannies of it at the tip of her fingers.

Raven tensed all of a sudden. She sensed _him_.

7:20P.M.: Highway leading to Titans Tower, Jump City

Richard saw the ground floor of the tower lit up. The Tower was built in a way that it allowed automatic access only for its original dwellers. He was the one who paid millions to maintain it. Often, he'd visit the Tower alone. Right now, Richard knew the mechanism behind the large 'T' as much as Cyborg did.

His heart throbbed against his ribcage, threatening to come out. Adrenaline filled his powerful body and he started to a sprint.

"Robin. 00931. Identified. Access granted."

7:25P.M.: Titans Tower, Jump City

Raven waited patiently at the rooftop. She was expecting her former comrade.

There was a gentle knock on the door that segregated the roof and the inside of the tower. The door swooshed open, revealing a man dressed in a dark brown dust coat down jacket and blue scarf. There were a pair of leather gloves in his hands and pair of branded sunglasses on his face.

"Took you five minutes. That long, seriously?" Raven acknowledged Richard's presence without turning back to look at him.

"Knew you'd be here," Richard muttered under his breath. "Well, the scanner's getting a little rusty…"

"It's not a coincidence you're here, is it?" Raven demanded an explanation in her own way.

Richard paced to where she was standing and kept his hands in the pocket of his coat. "Well, I _felt_ that you're back. On Earth."

Raven understood what he meant to say, "The bond."

"I guessed the bond we had reformed again when you stepped onto Earth plane."

Raven explained, "The bond we had was never broken. It only became weak when I left this universe. Then when I came back to Earth, it reinforces itself. That's why you are able to feel it again."

Nightwing continued, "Right. Bonds can never break."

The witch stated sarcastically, "I believe they do. Such is known as metabolism."

"Nice to see that you haven't lost your razor sharp wit, Rae," he mused. Raven widened her eyes. She hadn't heard that nickname for a long time. "And Roy says hi."

Raven connected the dots, "So you told him about me already?"

"I needed him to sub me for night patrol," he admitted sheepishly.

"And I'm taking a bet that you paid a hefty fee to maintain this Tower for its sentimental values." He shrugged and replied coolly, "I see I have trained you well. Your detective skills haven't wavered."

"Nice to see that you are still as narcissistic as ever," Raven rolled her eyes.

"How's life?" he asked curtly.

It sounded so corny and cliché but she was thinking along the lines of _Oh, great! Except for the random moments a part of me missed you and that actually happens 24/7. _"Fine." _I want to write "I miss you" on a rock, no, make that the whole damned Tower, and throw It at your face so you know how much it hurts to miss._ She slapped herself repeatedly in her mind for thinking like a desperately needy woman.

"You?" Raven asked.

"Still in the hero biz. Life is pretty much the same."

Richard stated bluntly, "You didn't keep in touch."

_I need to distract myself from all these emotions. _"I'm busy. Sorry."

It didn't take an empath to know that Raven was feeling uneasy about the concurrent topic. He changed the topic immediately, "Well, it's timely that you came back. I heard this year's Christmas is going to be special!" Raven nodded.

"Merry Christmas, by the way," he smiled.

"You too," she replied looking at him for the first time.

Together, they stood in silence, admiring the city lights and snowfall. "I miss this place. Downtown changed a lot," Raven started.

"Hey! Speaking of downtown, there's a Christmas carnival in the park. Wanna go check it out?"

8:00P.M.: Central Park, Jump City

The Christmas carnival was like any other carnivals, with a wide variety of games and popcorn and candy floss booths. Handmade and local handicrafts were put on sale; artists sat on their lonely stool waiting for customers to patronize them; clowns were roaming the park, making children smile. Lovers kissed; children screamed and ran around without any care about the world; girls chattered noisily, eager to exchange juicy gossips of their enemies; boys huddled together in a corner, trying to keep their cool. Christmas music blasted from the speakers overhead. Street lamps, Christmas lights and lanterns lit the whole town up. Snow decorated the entire city, making the city seemed surreal. It was so magical.

Feeling too old for the rides, the couple settled down on the peak of a small hill nearby the hubbub of the bustling carnival. Both of them stayed in silence as they indulged themselves in the noisy but warm atmosphere. Raven sneaked glances at him, cautious not to get caught. Unbeknownst to her, her companion was peering at her too.

"Do you ever reveal your eyes? Everyone's staring at us because you're wearing shades. At _night_!"

Richard smirked, "I just don't want the entire female population in Jump to swoon when I look them in the eyes."

Raven laughed, "Oh, for Azar's sake, stop Richard Grayson from flattering himself."

"As the lady insistently wishes," he took out his sunglasses.

Man, his eyes were to die for. Raven blushed. Her deep amethyst orbs gazed at his bright blue eyes.

"You're blushing," Richard laughed.

Raven averted her eyes and her cheeks felt hotter. Richard smiled, "You can feel more now is it? You're showing more emotions and you haven't been blowing anything up."

"Yeah. I learned a lot in these five years," Raven replied casually.

Wind picked up a stray flyer, carrying it to the couple. _Tis' the season to be lucky! It's the season of giving again! What do you want for Christmas? How about a holiday package for you and your family to any country of your choice? With every $100 spent in Jump City Mall, you and your family have a chance to win a holiday package. We have 10 packages to spare. Why wait? Come down now and shop with us! _It read.

She puffed, "Although Jump had changed a lot, I must admit it still feels like home."

Richard watched her, his face softened. "Home."

"That's how I want to spend my Christmas," Raven motioned to the flyer. She smiled, "Spending time with my family and friends, spending time at home."

Richard leaned in, amazed at how her face light up like an innocent and naïve child when she talked about her wish, "That's what you want for Christmas huh?"

Raven eyes narrowed into slits, "Do not judge."

He whispered, "You know what I want for Christmas?"

It was then Raven acutely realized how close their faces were. Her breath hitched along her throat. Heat rose to her cheeks.

"You."

She was as still as a rock. He inched closer to her, "Stay."

"I cannot stay, Robin―Richard."

The handsome man smirked, "Nightwing."

Raven whispered, "I have to leave, for the better."

Richard breathed, "Don't go, please."

The stubborn woman tried to come up with every reason why she could not stay, "I don't have a place to stay."

"Stay with me, in Blüdhaven," he cupped her cheeks. There were tiny flecks of green in Richard's blue eyes. Why hadn't she noticed that before?

"I didn't bring a lot of money when I came here. I need decent clothes and personal necessities if I stay."

"I can afford." The Adonis traced her lips with a finger and leaned closer until his eyes, framed with thick dark lashes and the sprinkling of freckles, were all Raven saw.

"What about―" Richard's lips grazed over hers. The hair on her torso rose as a jolt of electricity coursed through her. He ran his tongue on her lower lip. She tasted sweet. Like candy floss. No, sweeter than candy floss.

"You talk too much. You should already have kissed me since the moment I said 'you'. At least, that's what happens in the movies." Then he turned dead serious, "Please, stay. If you're gone again, I don't know when I'll see you again. And it kills me."

When Raven said nothing, he continued. "That's what you wanted to hear from me five years ago right? I knew you did. I still remembered the way you looked at me in the Tower. I made my mistake five years ago. I don't want to repeat it again. I don't want to lose you again."

Raven smiled. She leaned up and pecked his lips. Richard grinned.

"You're so cliché."

"Cliché gets the girls," he winked.

The sorceress rolled her eyes, "Again!"

The charming man laughed, "You mean you want to kiss again?"

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. Richard became serious, "I think…"

"What?" Raven looked at him. _He's not going to say the kiss was a mistake, is he?_

"We should kiss."

* * *

><p>Yes, yes, I know it's OOC. And I hate myself for the ending. It's always like that: Raven's in denial and she accepts Robin's love in the end. I can't move myself away from this cheesy, corny progress in the story. I've been using this idea for almost all of my oneshots. #killed<p>

Can you guys review/PM how Winter looks like on the streets? I painted that description of the carnival based on my fantasies and expectations. I totally have no idea how Winter looks like in reality. #fail

I used some quotes from The Peculiars, Birds of Prey: Between Dark and Dawn and Catwoman Dies. I haven't got time to rewatch TT, hence my description of Jump City isn't that accurate. Do Deadman's Cliff and Heilankath exist? Yes, they do in this story. And I proofread it twice. I hope the effort wasn't wasted...

Please review! Merry Christmas #andIamstillwaitingforRxRXmas2014fics


End file.
